Those Three Simple Words
by Raping Time
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha finally admit therir love, but when Naraku attacks, will they all survive? One-shot, Non-AU, InuKag


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**  
  
**Those three simple words  
**  
I stood in a field. A field filled with poppies and other such flowers. My mind doesn't remember the names; it just remembers the monkey, the ugly, filthy monkey in the middle of this beautiful, calming field. Around him everything wilted and died. It didn't want to touch this monster.  
  
"Give her to me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Now."  
  
"You're not touching her." Ah, so my mind remembered he wanted a girl, but not just any girl, MY Kagome.  
  
"What are you going to do with her?" The monkey snarled. "She's nothing but a shard detector, and if you give her to me, I'll give you all the shards I have."  
  
I couldn't do that. Even in a dream. It was impossible.  
  
"No."  
  
"You'd give up being a youkai to be with a filthy human girl?"  
  
I realized it. It hit me there. I love Kagome. And I absolutely despised Naraku. That was his name. 'You remember now?' I asked myself.  
  
'Yes, I remembered everyday since I was freed from the tree. Every moment I was awake, every dream I had about Kagome, every dream in general. I remembered the past.' I replied.  
  
I awoke. My eyes searched for Kagome. I remembered; I have been doing a lot of that, that she was at her Time. I raced to the well, the well that allowed me to see my Kagome.  
  
It may have been night, but when I reached Kagome's room, I knew she was awake. I tapped on the window and she let me in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked softly, slightly confused by why I was here.  
  
"Kagome-" I started.  
  
"Work on your homework tomorrow Kagome!"  
  
"Okay mom!" She yelled back. "Now, as you were saying?" She said with a faint smile playing on her lips.  
  
I couldn't do it. I was too nervous. I tried any ways; it's best to get things done with.  
  
I leaned down until my face was a centimeter away from her face.  
  
"I love you." I whispered and I kissed her.  
  
She pushed back slightly.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Everything was normal after that. Well, maybe except for the fact that Naraku attacked and tried to kill us.  
  
It was a lovely summer's evening. A soft breeze blowing through the air, the smell of flowers assaulting my nose, you know basic stuff like that.  
  
So, Naraku came, the REAL Naraku, not some stupid dummy. We beat his monkey ass, but everyone got hurt. A broken arm there, a broken leg here, a million bruises, a thousand minor cuts, you know, the works. But Inuyasha got injured the most.  
  
He had a huge gash from his collarbone to his stomach and in. No one survived a stomach wound. Two more gashes were on his right and left arms. He also had various other cuts and bruises surrounding his body. He looked terrible.  
  
"Ka-Kago... me. New... moon...." He whispered to me.  
  
Oh God no! The new moon meant he was turning human and sundown was in ten minutes!  
  
"You can't die Inuyasha!" I sobbed. "Naraku, you bastard!" I yelled.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He died, you know. I couldn't help but weep and mourn all day. My friends at school distanced from me. Hojo stopped trying to ask me out (which was a good thing I suppose, but that just meant he didn't like me anymore). It was if my world died. I couldn't love another, not even my family. I totally shunned them, though, not purposely. I don't think people do it purposely, it just... happens. So, on that terrible day when the Shikon was complete, Naraku was killed, Inuyasha was killed, and tens of hundreds of people were murdered, my soul died, as did Kikyo (yay!). She no longer needed to 'live'. Inuyasha was dead after all, no need for revenge anymore.  
  
I left that day to go back home for a while. When I tried getting back, note the keyword: tried, it didn't work. I was forever lost from the feudal era and my soul died once again. I couldn't bare it anymore. I was forever scarred, forever in love with the dead, as Inuyasha was. Shit, there's his name again... Damn him for dying on me. Just when we found true love too... and you know what... that is my story... my story of death... my story of murder... my story of **those three simple words**.

**-Fin**

**A/N: Some people might recognize this story (others won't...), but it was on my other account... I hoped you enjoyed it! (Er- even if it was a little sad...). Reviews will be greatly appreciated! Thanks agian!**


End file.
